


Cold

by icefallstears



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Creepy, Episode: s01e06 Countrycide, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icefallstears/pseuds/icefallstears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto's thoughts while his head is in that bag. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Torchwood belongs to BBC and all other official affiliates. No profit intended.

Ianto breathed shallowly through his mouth. His ribs hurt and the air in the kitchen was foul. He couldn’t see anything with the bag over his head. His sight was gone but all of his other senses were ramping up to compensate. No, he couldn’t see, but he could hear them talking and feel their hands.

Voices filled with a sly glee discussing tea, biscuits, weather, hunting, recipes, and who was going to get butchered first; the boy, or Ianto.

Hands that rubbed, and poked, and slowly stroked as if measuring the best places to make a cut.

Cold hands.


End file.
